Jack's Sick
by marylwhit
Summary: Jack's sick, but Kate's just too busy... Off-Island. One-shot. JATE.


_**Hi! This is just a one-shot I wrote partly because it was a request I never got around to, partly because I'm avoiding studying for exams, and partly because I feel guilty for not having updated 'Dependence' for so long! Jack's a little OOC, maybe Kate is too, but I just wanted to have fun with them, hope you guys like it :)**_

* * *

"_UUUgghh." _Jack whined, not-so-subtly trying to get Kate's attention. He could hear her in the kitchen making dinner, fussing over some pots when she was supposed to be fussing over him. When she didn't respond, he tried again.

_"UUUUHHHGGG!"_

Still nothing. Now this was getting ridiculous.

Jack was laying wrapped up in a bed donned with a million and one pillows, freezing cold and with a splitting headache. His stomach hurt and every hour he would frantically wriggle himself out of his restraints so he could grab the puke bucket just in time. His hands were tightly clutching his abdomen waiting for the disgusting acidic taste to rise in his throat. He could feel his nose starting to run down towards his lips and he sighed. It was time for Kate to visit.

_"UUGGHHH! Kaaaaate!... Kate? KATE!"_

_"What is it Jack?"_

_"I neeb mhorr tissubes."_

_"What?"_

_"I NEEB MHORR TISSUBES!"_

_"Just a minute.."_

_"No, now!"_

Jack smiled in content as he heard footsteps approaching and the door creek open. Kate had left him to rest an hour ago, and it was time she came back and gave him some sympathy. Yet, unexpectedly, the next thing he knew, a hard object came flying past his head and landed on one of the pillows next to him. It was a single box of tissues.

"Whab's that fobr?" He questioned, surely he was going to get an ounce of sympathy? But his hopes were crushed when he watched Kate roll her eyes, suppress a laugh, and turn to leave the room once more.

"Tissues." Kate replied obviously, and Jack raised his head, shooting her a pained look, complete with his best puppy-dog-eyes.

Kate sighed, crossing her arms as she slowly thumped one foot after another over to the bed, and knelt down beside him, opening the tissues and handing him one.

"You know, when you're sick you turn in to the biggest baby." She said, dodging her head just as Jack began to cough and splutter into the tissue. She absently handed him another, and offered him the trash can from the corner of the room.

"Better?"

"Better."

Well, at least she could understand him now. Yet once again, she tried to turn to leave, this time being physically restrained by Jack as he gripped her arm in an attempt to make her stay.

"Sit with me?" He asked, moving slightly to make room for her on the bed. But Kate shook her head.

"I have things to do, Jack, and you need to rest."

And he did. He was up all night puking.

"What things?" Jack whined. "I'm lonely and bored, and I'll rest better if you're here with me."

Kate ignored Jack, beginning to list everything she had to do that morning - feed the baby, clean the house, find a sitter for Friday night - but Jack groaned as he felt his stomach begin to grumble again, pain shooting through him.

"Please?" He interrupted, "I'm just really.."

He stopped, gripping his stomach tightly and waiting for the pain to subside.

"What is it?" Kate asked, this time, genuinely concerned.

"I'm really.." Jack tried again, this time finishing with a rushed _'I'm gonna be sick' _and a hand shooting to his mouth.

Kate fetched the trash can full of tissues just in time, holding it in front of her fiance, as he began to spew his guts up. It was more surprising than anything, as she hadn't seen him eat anything all morning. When he pulled his head out of the bucket, his face was a ghostly pallor and sweat droplets slid down the side of his cheek.

"I'm really sick.." He finished, finally.

"It's just flu, Jack. You'll be fine." Kate reassured him with a small smile, locking eyes with him as he stared at her, waiting for her to jump into bed next to him and smother him with kisses, make a fuss -make him feel better.

"You know I can't stay," She continued, as Jack's big brown eyes - her only weakness- began to break her down. "If I get sick, so will Aaron.. and.. "

"I know," Interrupted Jack, of course he cared about Aaron, but his headache was getting worse and he could feel his stomach beginning to play up again. "But I have a fever."

Kate reached over and felt Jack's forehead, rolling her eyes again as she did so, and expecting to find a perfectly normal level of heat being radiated from his temple. Imagine her surprise when she pulled her hand away, scorched. She gasped, and Jack knew he had convinced her to stay right then.

"Stay with me?" He asked regardless, explaining that Aaron was asleep, the house was clean enough and it was only Sunday, so they had quite enough time to find a sitter for Friday. His point was only illustrated as he let out a loud sneeze, causing the bed to shake violently.

Finally giving up, and letting Jack have what he wanted -_her_- she pushed him to the other side of the bed,then crawled in beside him wrapping her arms around his chest while he lay against her.

"_Ugggh, I hate being sick_.." He tried, but he was smiling.

The comment earned him a playful slap from Kate, who added something about how she knew he loved to be babied and he might as well just admit it. Yet, Jack didn't respond.

Letting her eyes drift over his body, which was nestled warm under the blankets, she found his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, but his arms were still tightly wrapped around her waist even in his sleep.

"_Great_." Kate whispered, staying perfectly still and fearing the slightest movement might wake him.

Clearly, now he had her, he wasn't letting her go.

* * *

**_Reviews make me happy :)_**

**_Oh, and if you have any ideas/requests for one-shots I love to hear them! _**


End file.
